User blog:Crash815/Chapter 7 - Rescue Mission
Previous Chapter: Digi-Armor Energize | Next Chapter: In Too Deep “We were only gone a minute, Spencer,” Jack said to Spencer on the phone. “That means that if I wait even a minute, Armadillomon could be killed, because it’s been a day there.” “Hold on a sec,” Spencer said. “Let me get some supplies and we’ll meet you there. Call Kate and Libby and tell them the plan.” He hung up the phone and grabbed a backpack full of chocolate, fruit, and other food items. He put the backpack on and then he and Tyler held up their Digivices to the computer and then the two of them, along with Demiveemon were sucked into the monitor. They met up with Kate, Libby, and Jack right away. “It’s already been two weeks here,” Jack said. “Who knows what’s happened to them!?” “Calm down,” Kate said. “We’ll think of something.” “Libby, let’s send Rinkmon and Gargoylemon to look around,” Spencer suggested. “Good idea,” she agreed. Then Renamon and Gazimon came out of the Digivices. “Digi-Armor Energize,” they said. <> Renamon armor digivolve to… Rinkmon the Tornado of Friendship Gazimon armor digivolve to… Gargoylemon the Messenger of Light “Now it’s time to digivolve the other two,” Spencer said. <> Veemon matrix digivolve to… Paildramon Gatomon matrix digivolve to… Angewomon “Rinkmon, Gargoylemon, look for Shakkoumon, Silphymon, and MagnaAngemon,” Spencer said. “No need,” Angewomon said. “They’re coming this way.” “You guys hide,” Spencer said to Tyler, Kate, and Jack. “We’ll try to destroy those spirals.” Tyler, Kate, and Jack ran away from the approaching fight. Before they could get somewhere to hide, they met a big dinosaur with a dark ring around his leg. “Monochromon,” Tyler gasped. “Volcanic Strike!” Monochromon said. The three humans dived down just in time to miss getting hit by the fireball that Monochromon shot. “Don’t hurt them!” someone shouted. It was Neemon. “Akare!” Neemon shot a blast of noxious green gas at Monochromon. Monochromon passed out from the fumes. “Go get help!” Kate instructed. “We need someone to get this dark ring off of him.” Suddenly, Gargoylemon fell down from the sky and through the trees. He transformed into Gazimon from lack of energy. “Gazimon!” Libby shouted, as she ran over to the group. When she got near Neemon, he started to glow. Then a beam of light connected her Digivice and Neemon. Then Gazimon went into her Digivice. “I think he can armor digivolve,” Tyler said. “Try it!” “Okay,” Libby said. “Digi-Armor Energize!” <> Neemon armor digivolve to… Mambomon the Waters of Light Neemon turned into a silvery fishlike Digimon with arms and boxing gloves. “Libby, destroy that dark ring before Monochromon wakes up again,” Jack instructed. “Water Knuckle!” Mambomon said. He punched Monochromon’s ring and destroyed it. Monochromon then turned into a small stone creature. “It’s Gotsumon,” Jack said. Then, suddenly, another Digimon appeared. It was a giant cactus with boxing gloves. “Togemon!” Mambomon gasped. “A dark ring on its arm!” Tyler pointed out. “Mambomon, attack!” Libby commanded. “Water Knuckle!” Mambomon said as he punched the dark ring continuously until it broke. Then the cactus turned into a plant-like creature with a pink flower on her head. “I have to go back and fight now,” Libby said. The others nodded as she and Mambomon left. “Let’s get Gotsumon and Palmon out of here,” Jack suggested. “There’s a cave!” Tyler pointed out. They ran into the cave and, inside, there was another oddly shaped egg. It had the crest of hope on it. “I’ll go for it.” He walked up to the egg. When he touched it, his Digivice changed into a Digivice like Spencer and Libby’s. However, Tyler’s was yellow and gold. He picked up the egg and, suddenly, a beam of light connected his Digivice and Palmon. “Go for it!” Kate nodded. “Digi-Armor Energize!” Tyler said. <> Palmon armor digivolve to… Sheepmon the Wool of Hope Palmon turned into a pink sheep with a cannon on her back. “Let’s go!” Tyler said, jumping on to her back. They ran out of the cave and into the battle. Paildramon and Angewomon were fighting as hard as they could against Silphymon, MagnaAngemon, and Shakkoumon. “Hit MagnaAngemon’s dark spiral!” “Wool Grenade!” Sheepmon shouted. She shot a missile at MagnaAngemon and destroyed the dark spiral. MagnaAngemon transformed into Patamon. “Good job, Sheepmon,” Tyler said. Then she turned into Palmon and went into the Digivice. A D-Terminal appeared in Tyler’s pocket. “Ready, Patamon?” he nodded. “Digi-Armor Energize!” <> Patamon armor digivolve to… Pegasusmon, Flying Hope Patamon turned into a golden Pegasus. Tyler jumped onto his back and flew into the air. “Star Shower!” He blasted some stars at Silphymon and Shakkoumon. “Spencer, armor digivolve Veemon and Gatomon!” Tyler said. Then Paildramon, Angewomon, Mambomon, and Rinkmon de-digivolved. “Digi-Armor Energize!” Spencer and Libby said. <> Veemon armor digivolve to… Raidramon the Storm of Friendship Gatomon armor digivolve to… Nefertimon the Angel of the Light Gatomon turned into a sphinx-like creature. “Now our other digivolutions!” Spencer said. <> Renamon digivolve to… Kyuubimon Neemon digivolve to… Dobermon Gazimon digivolve to… Apemon Palmon digivolve to… Togemon “Everyone, attack at once!” Tyler said. “Star Shower!” Pegasusmon launched his attack. “Thunder Blast!” Raidramon shot bolts of lightning. “Rosetta Stone!” Nefertimon shot a stone tablet. “Fox-Tail Inferno!” Kyuubimon shot several fireballs. “Grau Realm!” Dobermon growled and a dark blast came out of his mouth. “Mega Bone Stick!” Apemon said, throwing his bone at the Digimon. “Needle Spray!” Togemon said, blasting them with needles. The combination of attacks destroyed the dark spirals. Once freed, Silphymon and Shakkoumon turned into Hawkmon and Armadillomon. “Take that Gaiomon!” Spencer shouted. Featured characters Digivolutions Category:Blog posts